An air bag module for use in a vehicle typically includes an inflatable air bag and an actuatable inflator for providing inflation fluid to inflate the air bag. The typical air bag module also includes a retaining ring which secures a mouth section of the air bag about the inflator.
In the event of sudden vehicle deceleration, such as occurs in a vehicle collision, the inflator is actuated to direct inflation fluid under pressure into the air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant from injury. The inflation fluid which flows from the inflator may include high temperature gases and particulate matter which may cause damage to the material of the air bag. Hence, it is desirable to prevent the inflation fluid from impinging directly on the air bag immediately upon exiting the inflator.